Hug
by Erehmi
Summary: Terkadang laki-laki juga butuh pelukan bersahabat ... tapi tidak selama ini!/One-shot! Mind to read and review?


Athrun bisa mencium wangi sampo _mint_ yang digunakan Kira. Tidak, dia _tidak_ mengendusnya. Rambut cokelat Kira hanya sedang menempel di telinganya, tentu saja tercium, kan?

Sang laki-laki berparas tegap menarik napas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya dua kali. "Baiklah. Kurasa sudah cukup. Kau akan membuat bajuku kusut," ledek pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih itu.

"Tidak." Kira malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sedang mengalami _angsty moment_. Kau akan mengabaikan sahabatmu di _angsty moment_-nya?"

"_Angsty moment_?"

"Sangat _angsty_"

"... oke."

.

* * *

**Hug**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai &amp; Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: Bukan Boys Love/shounen-ai/atau sejenisnya. Kemungkinan OOC dan typo(s). Ke-absurd-an cerita. Efek samping pegal-pegal dan kesemutan tidak ditanggung.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Mata zamrud sang Zala muda berlari ke arah jam dinding di seberangnya. Lima menit sudah berlalu sejak Athrun menyambut pelukan Kira di ruang persiapannya karena ini hari besar, toh ia juga membutuhkannya untuk menenangkan diri—tapi tetap saja ini terlalu lama!

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namaku yang tercantum di undangan pernikahan yang—mari kita lihat—dua puluh menit lagi dimulai di lantai bawah." Athrun mencoba lagi.

"Memang."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang perlu ditenangkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menempel-nempel begini, Kira? Terakhir kali kau seperti ini waktu aku akan pindah ke PLANTs—dan itu saat kau tiga belas tahun."

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang mengalami—"

"_Angsty moment_, ya, aku tahu," potong Athrun, "tapi _apa_ yang membuatmu se-_angsty_ itu sampai memelukku selama ini?"

"Kau akan menikahi adikku delapan belas menit lagi."

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Adikku satu-satunya yang baru kudapatkan di usia enam belas. Aku bahkan belum pernah tinggal serumah dengannya lebih dari satu minggu, menonton film jelek bersama di akhir minggu, saling mengalahkan dengan cara curang di _game consol_—dan dia akan tinggal serumah sepanjang sisa hidupnya dengan pria asing yang sudah menyakitinya beberapa kali."

Kedua alis Athrun bertaut. "Siapa pria asing itu, Kira? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau, bodoh."

Athrun mengerjap. "Tapi aku bukan orang asing."

"Oh, maaf. Oleh orang yang sudah _sangat dikenal_ yang sudah menyakitinya beberapa kali. Koreksi."

"Ah ..." Athrun mengangguk. "Peringatan calon kakak ipar?"

"Peringatan calon kakak ipar."

"Kukira kita sudah melewati sesi ini saat aku melamarnya?"

"Tidak ada ruginya membuat sesi kedua."

"Tidak ada sesi ketiga, kan?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Maaf."

Keheningan tercipta. Athrun ingin mencoba melepaskan dirinya lagi—tanpa memberi kesan kurang ajar—namun gagal. Ia menghela napas. Dengan kekuatan Kira yang tidak menurun sedikit pun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya dalam waktu dekat. Sungguh, lengan dan lehernya mulai pegal.

"Aku akan jadi ayah," ujar sang pemilik rambut cokelat tiba-tiba.

Mata zamrud itu membulat. "Serius? Sejak kapan?"

"Dua bulan? Kalau tidak salah sekitar itu."

"Oh, wow!" Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba melebur di dadanya. "Selamat, Kira! Kalian benar-benar mendahului kami, eh?"

"Kau bicara seolah sudah memulai saja."

_Ouch_. "Kau benar. Belum."

Kira terkekeh geli. "Aku cuma bercanda, Athrun. Trims."

"Yeah, itu kabar gembira. Kenapa kau malah merasa _angsty_—selain soal aku yang merebut adikmu, tentu saja."

Helaan napas panjang. "Aku hanya merasa takut."

Kira tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, namun hanya butuh satu kalimat itu saja bagi Athrun untuk mengerti apa yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya. Menjadi seorang ayah memang bukan hal yang mudah. Ia membayangkan harus menjadi sosok panutan tiap saat untuk anak-anaknya, berhati-hati saat menjelaskan segala sesuatu, selalu siap untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang keras yang belum siap ia hadapi, tapi tetap memberinya bekal dan harus menahan diri untuk tidak memanjakannya.

Athrun tiba-tiba merinding—dan ia bahkan belum memakai cincin.

"Mau mundur sekarang?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Athrun mendesis. "Terkadang aku benci saat kau terlalu perasa, Kira."

Kira tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kau mulai menikmati pelukan dariku."

Sang calon pengantin pria menggeram. "Kau tahu bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas."

Sang lawan bicara hanya diam. Mantan pilot dengan kemampuan yang menjadi legenda itu hanya semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang sahabat. Athrun bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Kira yang mencengkram kemejanya gemetar.

Tatapan Athrun melembut. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, ia tidak menyangka ia masih akan memainkan tugasnya sebagai penenang di saat anak bernama Kira Yamato ini ketakutan—tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tertawa dalam hati. _Dan pemuda di depanku ini adalah calon _kakak _iparku._

"Kau akan membasahi kemejaku dengan ingusmu?"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Zala. Aku masih bisa membatalkan pernikahanmu sekarang. Meski Cagalli pasti akan marah dan mengomel, aku yakin ia tetap akan menurut kalau kubilang 'batalkan'."

"Kau tidak akan berani," balas Athrun tenang.

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Nada menantang itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Athrun sampai membuatnya ragu. Baiklah, pelajar pertama: jangan main-main dengan calon kakak ipar.

"Kau tahu? Dengan kemampuan mengancam sehebat itu, aku yakin kau akan bisa mengontr—mendidik anak-anakmu dengan baik," celetuk Athrun, "kau bahkan masih punya tujuh bulan untuk melatihnya. Yap, kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Tidak diragukan lagi."

Tawa Kira pecah.

"Percobaan yang bagus, Zala." Pemuda itu tertawa untuk beberapa lama lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Terima kasih."

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kapan pun, Sobat—selama kau tidak membatalkan pernikahannya."

Kira mendengus.

.

* * *

Lunamaria Hawke hanya menjalankan tugasnya untuk memanggil sang calon pengantin pria saat ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Begitu ia membukanya, ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan Kira dan Athrun saling berpelukan. Baiklah, mungkin hal itu tidak akan mengherankan kalau saja Athrun—yang menghadap ke arahnya—tidak terlihat kelabakan dan masih tidak melepaskan dirinya dari Kira.

"Uh ... sebentar lagi dimulai. Athrun-san diminta turun ke bawah," ujar Luna dengan kedua alis terangkat. Matanya berkedip dua kali dengan bingung.

"Kami ...," Athrun mencoba melepaskan diri lagi, "kami akan segera turun," jawabnya kikuk.

Lunamaria hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Athrun cepat-cepat memberi isyarat dengan gerakan mulut: _ang-sty-mo-ment. Angsty moment! _Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Kira.

Masih tidak mengerti, namun memutuskan untuk pergi saja, Lunamaria mengangguk satu kali dan menutup pintu.

.

* * *

Athrun Zala menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir. Ia mencoba—_benar-benar mencoba—_untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan (atau cengkraman?) Kira tanpa membuatnya terlihat aneh saat mantan teman setimnya itu membuka pintu. Apalah daya, Kira—sepertinya menikmati mengerjai dirinya—memilih untuk mengerahkan kekuatan _ultimate coordinator-_nya saat itu.

Tidak adil.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Athrun akhirnya, mulai kesal. "Jangan-jangan kau ini punya "perasaan terpendam" padaku yang belum hilang, ya?" Sarkasme, tentu saja.

"Iya," gumam Kira tenang.

Sang penanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Lama-kelamaan, pemuda itu terdiam karena Kira masih memeluknya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Athrun mulai was-was. "Tunggu, kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Seserius cintaku padamu, Athrun." Kira membalas dengan setengah bernyanyi.

Zala muda yang tak henti-hentinya dibuat tertekan itu akhirnya menghela napas lega. Kira tidak mungkin mengakui hal seperti itu dengan sangat santai kalau benar iya—yang untungnya tidak.

"Kau berengsek," maki Athrun pelan.

"Oke, pernikahan dibatal—"

Kalimat Kira berhenti ketika akhirnya Athrun—yang sudah tidak peduli lagi—akhirnya mendorong dirinya menjauh dengan kasar dan mengacak-acak rambut Kira dengan brutal. "Sudah cukup, Yamato! Kalau kau melanjutkan penindasanmu lebih dari ini, akan kubeberkan semua aibmu waktu kecil pada Lacus—dan anakmu nanti!"

Kira hanya tertawa dan berputar, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Athrun, dan mengambil jarak sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau terlalu terhormat untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu."

"Dan aku sedang menghadapi orang rendahan yang suka melakukan perkejaan kotor itu." Athrun memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Kira hanya mengeluarkan seringainya dan mengambil jas putih Athrun yang masih tergantung di _hanger. _Ia membantu memakaikannya melewati bahu dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak-acak rambut sang calon pengantin pria yang sudah tertata rapi sebagai pembalasan dendam. Athrun mengumpat.

"_Yuck, _berminyak." Kira mengelap tangannya yang melakukan tindak kejahatan tadi ke celana hitamnya yang mahal dari dekat pintu. Pemuda itu memutar knop dengan tangannya yang lain. "Ayo cepat, Pangeran! Pria terhormat macam apa yang membiarkan pengantin perempuannya menunggu?"

"Pria terhormat yang memilih seorang berandalan untuk menjadi _best man-_nya," gerutu Athrun sembari merapikan rambutnya sekadarnya dengan jari—agak canggung karena seluruh rambutnya sudah berlumur gel rambut.

Ia merangkul leher Kira setelah menutup pintu dan menyeretnya menyusuri koridor menuju tempat mereka akan menunggu sang pengantin wanita bergaun putih panjang dengan senyum manis yang memesona.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Baiklaaaaaahhhhh _another random idea that come out of nowhere_~

Bagi readers yang fujo mungkin merasa banyak hints di sini, tapi beneran, ini cuma _friendship_. Bagi saya hubungan Kira dan Athrun gak lebih dari temen tapi termasuk kategori pertemanan yang dalem banget. Yeaaah!

Oh, ngomong-ngomong tanggal 14 Februari nanti ada Challenge! Teman Tanpa Kata lhoooooo. Untuk lengkapnya silakan mampir ke profil saya. *promopromo*. Ayo berpartisipasi dan ikut meramaikan Fandom Gundam Seed Indonesia!

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers _yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya dan mampir! Kritik dan saran sangat sangat sangat diterima.

_Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
